1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for reconditioning and rethreading the threads of a threaded stud. In particular, the invention relates to a tool which has a moveable jaw which allows for easy mounting of the tool onto the stud and a cam surface actuated by a rotating cam nut which moves the moveable jaw toward the threaded stud to accurately position the tool onto the threads of the stud.
2. Prior Art
Rethreading tools which have separable rethreading dies to allow mounting onto the studs are well-known. Several different methods have been used to expand and contract the thread dies for positioning of the rethreading tools. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,085,762 to Smith; 1,382,841 to Lynn; 1,392,705 to Rhodes; 2,700,166 to McKenzie; 2,718,646 to McKenzie; 3,956,787 to Crumpacker; and 4,630,978 to Keiser et al.
One such method is the use of an outer sleeve to surround the expanded threading dies thus moving the dies into the contracted position. Illustrative of this method is Keiser et al. Keiser et al describes a tool in which the threading dies are rockably mounted between the inner and outer sleeve. To move the threading dies outward the outer sleeve is pulled back which causes a caming acting between the outside sleeve and the die elements which rocks the dies elements into the expanded position. To contract the threading dies after insertion of the stud, the outer sleeve is repositioned over the threading dies by a spring thus moving the threading dies inward and into engagement with the threads of the stud. Also, illustrative of tools using this method to expand and contract the threading area are Rhodes and Crumpacker.
These tools however are not easy to position into the threads of a stud. In addition, the threading dies are rigid and do not allow for accurate positioning onto the threads with minimal effort. Thus, there remains a need for a device which is easy to use and which can be accurately positioned over the threads of a stud.